


Synopsis: Obsession

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Obsession

**OBSESSION**

Duncan MacLeod is a man who is able to benefit and learn from past mistakes. While he will never change his core beliefs, he _is_ capable of altering his behavior when it's proved destructive. Then he tries to keep others from making the same poor choices he did. 

Unfortunately, not all folks, Immortals and mortals alike, _are_ capable of benefiting from another's experience. Some must learn for themselves; others may _never_ learn. The latter are condemned to perform the same detrimental behavior repeatedly. We all know these types - think multiple marriages. 

Duncan languished through a tragic period after the death of Little Deer, convinced he would never again experience feelings of absolute love and total peace. When he did find someone, she belonged to another but he stubbornly refused to accept this technicality 

Robin Williams described Duncan's dilemma with this observation: 

**"See, the problem is that God gives men a brain and a penis, and only enough blood to run one at a time."**

Sarah Carter became Duncan's obsession. His fixation. His addiction. 

Duncan changed. And the man he became-for a time-was no longer Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. However-resilient Scot that he is, with the aid of a jealous husband's shotgun blast to the chest-he worked through it and emerged even stronger. 

In the present, he sees his old friend David, struggling with the same obsession. Duncan tries to help. 

Unfortunately, David is no Duncan. 

**_New Characters:_**

**DAVID KEOGH** \- Immortal, old friend of Duncan's. Duncan treated this former indentured servant as an equal, and David trusts and respects Duncan because of it. 

**JULIA RENQUIST** \- Mortal daughter of a wealthy businessman, David loved her in 1825. 

**MR.RENQUIST** \- Julia's father. 

**JILL PELENTAY** \- present love interest of David's. She's mortal, cannot accept being married to an Immortal. 

**GINNY** \- Jill's sister. 

**SARAH CARTER** \- Duncan's first real love after Little Deer, ten years earlier. Unfortunately, Sarah is already married. 

**HENRY CARTER** \- Sarah's husband. She neglected to tell Duncan of his existence. 

**JAKE** \- Bartender in the saloon. 

* * *

Seacouver, Residential Street 

The scene appears cheerful,   
A pleasant fall day,   
David knocks at the door,   
Nice young man with bouquet.   
Ginny peeks out,   
'I want Jill,' he is clear,   
'Go away, David,   
Jill isn't here.' 

But he sees Jill a-scrambling-   
Out the back to her car.   
'Jill! You _can't_ leave!   
Stay right where you are.'   
She aims the car forward,   
'Get out of my way!'   
He is knocked to the ground-   
In the mud, with bouquet. 

The Loft, Present Day 

Dr. Anne feels at home-   
After spending the night,   
Mac's fresh from his shower,   
A magnificent sight.   
He answers his phone,   
Hears David's voice greet him,   
After two hundred years-   
Can MacLeod come and meet him? 

'Why pick a church?'   
Ann: 'Is something wrong?'   
Mac: 'Let yourself out-   
It's a friend...won't be long.'   
A warm kiss goodbye,   
'We'll meet at Joe's later.'   
Mac gives Anne the key-   
To his loft elevator. 

Dojo, Downstairs, Later 

Richie has chocolate doughnuts-   
That Anne can't ignore.   
'Are you Duncan MacLeod?'-   
Asks the girl by the door.   
It is Jill. 'I can't stay-   
But I need MacLeod's aid.'   
Then she hurries away,   
Anne observes, 'She's afraid.' 

Churchyard 

Mac feels David's Buzz,   
'Why choose Holy Ground?'   
'It's a life and death matter,   
A BRIDE I have found.   
Will you be my best man?'   
'Absolutely,' says Mac.   
David's asked this before,   
Duncan's thoughts wander back. 

Flashback, Philadelphia, 1825 

'Will you be my best man?'   
'If the lady says 'yes'.'   
'I know that she loves me,   
Would anyone guess-   
That a once menial servant,   
Will marry the daughter-   
Of a fine gentleman?   
Here's the ring that I bought her.' 

'You're a craftsman now, David,   
Not a slave anymore.'   
David buys a bouquet,   
Soon he knocks on her door.   
'Is Miss Julia at home?'   
Then to Duncan's dismay-   
There's a gentleman suitor-   
With a _bigger_ bouquet. 

Keogh stands tall, unfazed.   
He plows straight ahead.   
To Renquist, 'Your daughter-   
And I, wish to wed.'   
'How _DARE_ you!' screams Renquist   
His voice flares electric,   
'A mere tradesman, no family!'   
Face red, apoplectic. 

' _I'm a free man!_ ' cries David   
'Julia! Tell him you love me.'   
Renquist raises his gun.   
'By heaven above me-   
I'd rather she took-   
My hired man as her beau!'   
Julia's cowed by her father,   
Mac to David, 'Let's go.' 

The Loft, Present Day 

Keogh's hands have been blessed-   
With an artist's fine touch.   
Mac's impressed with his rocker,   
David's talent is such-   
That the wood yields its shape-   
To his will and demand.   
But people aren't wood,   
To be carved by his hand. 

Mac and David were planning-   
To meet Anne for lunch.   
The Buzz reveals Rich,   
He's brought something to munch.   
'This woman came by-   
Left no message, no name.   
Cute, twenties, brunette,   
Scared to death, all the same.' 

Keogh suddenly decides-   
Mac should meet Anne alone.   
This 'mystery woman'-   
Sounds much like Jill's clone.   
David's quick to tell Rich-   
How lucky he is-   
To be mentored by Duncan,   
Mac's an idol of his. 

'At the time I was found-   
No one else gave a fig.   
An indentured servant-   
Cost less than a pig.   
MacLeod was the first-   
Who saw worth in me,   
Treated me with respect,   
Showed me what I could be.' 

David sees through Mac's window-   
Down below...Jill, his love.   
Quickly he races-   
From his perch up above.   
Duncan's no longer there,   
'Where's MacLeod, I implore-   
Only he can assist me.'   
But it's Keogh, at the door. 

Downstairs, The Dojo 

David greets Jill with smiles,   
Nothing's wrong, he believes.   
'It's all set for Sunday'-   
I've seen Pastor Reeves.'   
'Get _AWAY_ from me, David,   
Leave me _ALONE!_ '   
Richie's forced to step in-   
He does not like this tone. 

'Let's wait for Mac.'   
Jill bolts out the door.   
Keogh slugs Richie hard-   
But he's flipped to the floor.   
Keogh whips out his sword,   
Menacing Richie's head,   
'Get between us again-   
And you will be _DEAD!_ ' 

Joe's Bar 

Dr. Anne's quizzing Mac,   
'This marriage celebration-   
Is it formal? What time?'   
Mac has no information.   
Was MacLeod ever married?   
How close did he come?   
Why didn't it work?   
He sidesteps, with aplomb. 

The Loft 

Rich: 'Mac, she's afraid,   
Doesn't want to be near him.   
He freaked, lost control.   
She's good reason to fear him.   
He would gladly have taken-   
My head, I've no doubt.'   
Mac recalls when Rich asks-   
'What is this all about?' 

Flashback, Pacific Northwest, 1882 

Fiddling and clapping,   
A rousing square dance.   
Duncan and Sarah-   
Swept away by romance.   
Two months have gone by,   
For both-filled with bliss,   
Since Little Deer's death,   
Mac has not loved like this. 

Their passion craves more-   
Than a mere do-si-do.   
For the next 'swing-your-partner'-   
Into bed they will go.   
Sarah wishes to stay-   
Entwined fast forever.   
'Let's get married,' sighs Duncan   
'Then we'll be together.' 

'First there are things-   
You must know about me.'   
To his love he'll divulge-   
His immortality.   
'No-there's no past,   
Questions only bring sorrow.   
Love me now, in the present.   
For us there's no tomorrow.' 

The Saloon, Later 

Jake pours the whiskey,   
When Duncan walks in,   
'There's a man, down the end,   
Claims to be Sarah's kin.'   
'I am Duncan MacLeod,'   
Extending his hand.   
'My name's Henry Carter,   
Simple farmer, face bland. 

'Are you Sarah's _brother?_ '   
'Husband. Sarah's my _wife._ '   
Duncan feels he's been pierced-   
Through his gut by a knife.   
'Sarah's _NOT MARRIED!_ '   
'I've the preacher's sworn word.   
I am taking her home'   
Mac rejects what he's heard. 

MacLeod goes berserk!   
Within him rage seething,   
Carter's covered with blood,   
Lying limp, barely breathing.   
'Don't touch her!' Mac howls-   
'She _IS NOT_ your wife!'   
He assaults him, uncaring-   
If he takes Carter's life. 

Sarah's been summoned-   
To halt the bloodbath.   
Mac steps back confused-   
At the strange aftermath   
'He is my husband,   
What did you _DO?_ '   
Mac weakly protests,   
Can't believe that it's true. 

'You almost killed him!'   
'But _US!_ You love _ME!_ '   
'Duncan, it's not his fault-   
I'm not cut out to be-   
The wife of a farmer.   
Though life has been poor,   
He has been good to me,   
There's no ' _US_ ' any more.' 

The Dojo, Present Day 

The Kata will cleanse him-   
As he works through the pain,   
Dark memories rekindled-   
Duncan's anger again.   
On his tongue, still the taste-   
Of her flesh, his possession.   
David too must endure-   
The torment of obsession 

Later 

Mac has searched everywhere-   
But cannot find his friend.   
Keogh's workshop, his home-   
Every place a dead-end.   
'Maybe Jill could explain-   
This confusing romance.'   
Richie: 'Mac, look behind you,'   
(It's Jill) 'Now's your chance.' 

The Loft 

'I loved David's woodwork,   
That's the reason we met.   
Everything was so perfect,   
Right from the outset.   
One day he confided-   
Something must be revealed,   
He took out a knife and...'.   
Mac ends it... 'He healed.' 

'He _HAD_ to tell _you,_   
He adores you, you see.'   
'Duncan, I have a vision-   
How my life should be.   
Children, grandchildren-   
With him, there'll be none.   
Since I called it all off-   
He won't leave me alone.' 

'David said you're like him,   
You are my only hope,   
He'll believe when you say-   
I can no longer cope.   
If he listens to you-   
He may not run amok.'   
Mac and Rich steal a glance,   
There's a Buzz, then a knock. 

'You'll be fine,' Mac tells Jill,   
But her face betrays fear.   
David bursts in the room,   
'What is _SHE_ doing here?'   
Mac calmly explains,   
'David, she cannot _do_ it,   
She will not be your wife,   
That is all there is to it.' 

' _I NEED YOU!_ ' screams David,   
Richie keeps Jill away,   
'She is not interested!'   
Jill: 'Stop it, I say!'   
'I want us together.'   
' _Enough!_ ' MacLeod's cry.   
In the midst of this m'lée-   
Dr. Anne enters...' _Hi!_ ' 

'Don't all speak at once.'   
They are frozen in place.   
Staring at this intruder-   
Invading their space.   
Anne beelines toward Jill,   
Despite Mac's protest,   
'Come with me, we will talk,   
Duncan, I think it's best.' 

Dr. Anne's on the case.   
MacLeod's wondering...   
Will Jill tell about-   
His Immortal thing?   
Anne guides Jill away,   
Anne is sure from all clues,   
It's an obvious case-   
Of spousal abuse. 

Mac pleads, 'Jill can never-   
Accept this romance.'   
'She'll learn,' insists Keogh.   
'Give her a chance.   
She isn't _YOUR_ wife.'   
David's tone burns derisive.   
'David, she's not _YOURS_ either.'   
Mac is calmly decisive. 

Flashback, Carter Farm, 1882 

Pumping water's hard work,   
Sarah wipes her moist brow,   
Duncan's riding her way,   
What will she do now?   
Fear shows on her face-   
At his whimpered lament,   
'I just want to talk.'   
His weak voice, hesitant. 

Pleading,' Sarah, you _love_ me.'   
Carter spots him somehow.   
His shotgun is primed,   
'Get off my land- _NOW!_ '-   
One step, and you're dead!'   
Duncan smiles at his lover,   
Continues advancing...   
One blast! -'Now it's over!' 

Sarah saw Duncan die-   
Now sees him revive,   
With his gut blasted out-   
How can he be alive?   
'Don't be afraid, Sarah,'   
Can this horror be real?   
'I wanted to tell you...'   
His desperate appeal. 

From this vision obscene,   
She wants only release.   
' _WHATEVER_ you are...   
Please, leave me in _peace!_ '   
He painfully mounts,   
Rides away mournfully,   
Tormented by grief,   
Craving what cannot be. 

Anne Lindsey's Apartment, Next Morning 

Anne tries to pump Jill,   
But Jill will not let her,   
'You don't want to know,   
Not knowing is better.'   
'Don't take his abuse.'   
Jill responds with sad eyes,   
'David and Duncan-   
Aren't like other guys.' 

Duncan arrives-   
Before Jill spills the beans.   
Anne doesn't learn-   
What her odd comment means.   
'David's not going to stop!'   
Jill begs for Mac's aid.   
'There is only _one_ way.'   
She refers to Mac's blade. 

Mac recoils! (She can't mean it)   
Jill's look says she does.   
Anne picks up the phone,   
She's calling the Fuzz.   
Mac slams the phone down!   
He and Anne exchange glares,   
Jill bolts like a rabbit,   
Disappears down the stairs. 

Jill's Apartment 

Keogh's waiting for her,   
Jill wields a fire ax,   
She'll behead him herself!   
But he foils her attacks.   
'Don't be afraid,'   
As closer he hovers,   
'Though we are different-   
We _still_ can be lovers.' 

Advancing, relentless-   
He's blind to her plight,   
Her terror's been raised-   
To a dangerous height.   
She backs to the terrace,   
Crawls out on the ledge,   
A hairsbreadth from slipping-   
Over the edge. 

Mac's smashed through the door,   
Quickly surveys the scene,   
'David, _stay back!_ '   
Now he must intervene.   
Soft words, reassuring,   
'Take my hand, Jill-you must.'   
She stretches to grasp it,   
In MacLeod, she can trust. 

' _I'VE GOT YOU!!_ ' yells David-   
Lunging for all he's worth,   
Jill shrieks, loses hold-   
Plunges swiftly to earth!   
Her body lies twisted-   
Like a rag doll below,   
She's beyond any help,   
'Come David, let's go.' 

David's warped mind has taken-   
A twisted perspective.   
His guilt becomes anger,   
With Mac its objective.   
'You never wanted-   
Jill and I to be wed!'   
Keogh's sword is thrust forward-   
Aiming for MacLeod's head. 

Mac reluctantly fights,   
By his instincts commanded,   
When his right arm is slashed-   
He battles left-handed.   
Mac roars out his fury,   
His fierceness blood-red!   
But when Keogh lies helpless-   
Mac will not take his head. 

Mac's known the obsession,   
The corruption of will.   
One more pointless death?   
That won't bring back Jill.   
Mac sought to prevent this.   
He gave all he had,   
Now he walks away angry,   
Remorseful and sad. 

The Loft 

Mac sighs in the darkness,   
Soul-searching his core.   
'Was there something else?   
Could I have done more?'   
Anne comforts her love.   
Yet, how can she know?   
How deep lies his anguish,   
How ancient his woe. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

~ Shadows   
  
---


End file.
